


Valentine's day

by Fifionline



Series: Welsh holidays series [2]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being far from the one you love on Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my Welsh holidays story but it can be red independently.

It's Saturday morning and even if you're still kind of asleep, you can hear your phone vibrate on the nightstand. But you're so warm under the covers that you don't wanna pick it up and you groan as you put your pillow over your ears until it goes to voicemail.

Seriously, who would be crazy enough to disturb your precious sleep on a Saturday morning? All the more since it seems to be quite early judging by the soft light from the outside barely entering the room through the blinds. You sigh as you chuck your pillow away in frustration and look at your phone to see who it was. After all, it might have been an emergency...

Before you have the time to take it in hand, it starts vibrating again and you see that it's Taron calling. Your heart skips a beat and as a reflex action, you glance at the frame turned upside down on the nightstand next to the phone. It contains the picture that you two took at the hill view point last summer and that you printed as soon as you came back to keep him close even if he wasn't, physically. 

But since last week and your fight with him over Skype, the picture is out of view. He had promised to come see you then as it was the weekend before Valentine's day. You would have celebrated it together and finally would have seen each other as you hadn't been able to since November. Instead, he had accepted a last minute assignment at school that had him busy the whole weekend and even if he apologized profusely, it made all the little insecurities that you have resurfaced at once and the shout match that ensued wasn't pretty. 

You had not spoken to him since then, and only replied to his texts and messages by a "Gimme time" after receiving a red roses bouquet bigger than your head on Tuesday the 14th. This long-distance relationship was harder to maintain than what you had initially thought. Most of your weekends were busy working and so were his, either with assignments or trips to Aberystwyth to see his family. So in the end, your relationship was mostly happening online aside from a few weekends spend together either in Paris or London since last August. 

6 month into it and you were already on a break. This whole thing seemed to be off to a bad start.

Back to the now, it is time to take a decision. You can't avoid him forever and decide to pick up the phone and hear what he has to say.

\- "Hello Taron", you say in a raspy voice as you answer the call.  
\- "Hi Y/N", he replies cautiously. "Did I wake you up?"  
\- "Well, it's 8am on my Saturday off so what do you think?"  
\- "Ok I deserved that one, sorry, but I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to talk with you and try to patch things up." He adds in a hurry, not wanting to be interrupted. "I really missed you this week, our daily contacts have become an important part of my life and without them I felt...kinda lost honestly."  
\- "I...Me too Taron. I still love and miss you, don't get me wrong, but I'm starting to wonder if all the trouble is worth it."  
\- "I know what you mean, but I'm sure it is! My future career is important to me too though and I don't wanna miss any opportunities. I just have to find a balance between the two."  
\- "OK...To be fair, I work a lot on weekends too and even it it's not my fault, I could have made more efforts to see you on my off-time." You bargain. "I'm sorry I cut you off like that but I needed time to think about it all and what I got off it is that I missed you intensely. I was mad at you but still found myself reaching for the phone when I saw something that made me think about you or thought of something funny that I wanted to share with you."  
\- "Same here Y/N, I tried to respect your wish but I still send messages. Seems like you're the strongest of us two." He ends.  
\- "Now you're just flattering me, don't push it Taron." You say jokingly "I'm glad we could work it out still." You add more softly."And I'm sorry I pushed you away like that, it's just...what I do."  
\- "I'm happy about it too, especially since I've planned a surprise that should arrive to you soon if I'm not mistaken."  
\- "Oh, is that so?" You say excitedly as you put the frame back into place on the nightstand and sit in your bed.  
\- "Yep, you'll see. I have to go but I'll talk to you soon Y/N. Bye for now!"  
\- "Bye Taron, love you!"  
\- "Me too."

You sigh as you hang up, relaxing at once. You both have efforts to make but you are reassured about the fact that he's as willing as you to try and make it work once again. With this weight lifted from your shoulders, you feel ready to go back to sleep. It's Saturday after all and the day is still young. And a few minutes later, just like that, you're already in the arms of Morpheus.

That's when the doorbell rings. Seems like the world thinks that you don't deserve more sleep today. On the other hand, that must be the surprise Taron told you about on the phone and you're quite impatient to see what it might be. You rush to the front door, still in your sweatpants and night t-shirt and look into the peephole. All you can see is flowers. The pink roses bouquet is so large that you can't even see the delivery man behind them!

This man is crazy, you think to yourself as you unlock and open the door. Crazy romantic too as it happens, cause when the door finally opens, not only is there a flowers bouquet but also a puppy plushie with a red heart balloon attached to its collar! And the 'delivery man' is none other than Taron himself. You freeze for a second, with your mouth open as he opens his arms with a questioning look "Surprise?"

Passed the initial stupefaction, you throw yourself in his arms and kiss him as he tries to return the hug awkwardly with both hands full. 

\- "I'm so sorry again that I missed Valentine's day with you" He whispers in your embrace. "I'll never ever miss one again."  
\- "You mad man!" You reply softly, still holding him. "What if we hadn't made it up over the phone?"  
\- "Well, I would have looked pretty ridiculous stuck with my gifts in the streets of Paris!" He shrugs with a smile as you swat his arm.  
\- "Come on in, anyway, we have some 'things' to catch up on." You say as you step aside to let him into your flat, taking the roses from him.

You go look for a vase as he puts the plushie on the coffee table and leaves his backpack near the couch. 

\- "Do you want tea or something?" You shout from the kitchen.  
\- "Hum, full disclosure, I've been sitting at the coffee shop down the street for hours before calling you so I had a lot of coffee already..." He says shyly.  
\- "Hours? When did you arrive?"  
\- "I'm kinda broke so I took the bus to here, we drove all night and arrived in Paris around 6am."  
\- "That's it, you officially are the craziest guy I know." You state as you come back into the living room.  
\- " Crazy about you my dear!" He answers with a wink. "But more seriously, I felt guilty about missing our weekend together and I wanted to make it up to you. I've planned a lot of romantic things for us this weekend. We're gonna go through all the romantic clichés of the city."  
\- "Oh, is that so?" You ask mischievously, coming closer to him. "Do we have time for a bit of fun before that or are we on a tight schedule here?"  
\- "I'm pretty sure that we can make time for that, no problem." He retorts, sweeping you off your feet and heading to the bedroom.

He kicks the door close, leaving all your worries behind it as you latch onto him, laughing. And as the sun rises on the Eiffel tower, a new leaf is turned over your love story and you get ready for a wonderfully romantic weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more on this story later but for now, as I'm so busy, consider this the final and definitive ending in case I don't come back to it.


End file.
